Sisters
by FoxyNinjaPickle
Summary: First 'fan-fic' I suppose. It's actually a role-play between me and a friend, so I can't tell you where it'll go. All I can really say is that there will be RLxOC, JPxOC, and SBxOC. Maybe some JPxLE if we feel up to playing it. :3


This is my first fan-fic I suppose you could say, though it's not really a fan-fic at all, lol!

This is actually a role-play between me and by best friend, though I liked where it was going and where it will be going, so I fixed it up a little and am posting it for your viewing pleasure!!! ^^

Since we have a very, very, very broad idea of what we will be doing I can't really give you all an idea of what it's going to be about.

But I can tell you there will be RLxOC, JPxOC, SBxOC, and if we feel up to playing it JPxLE.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, nor my friend, own any of the Harry Potter character....

Though Kara is my own and Emma my friend's! ;3

**Chapter 1 - The Train/Professor Dowager.**

Kara was excitedly pushing her luggage through the train. "Can you believe it Emma? We are finally 7th years! Our last and final year at Hogwarts, then we'll officially be on our own!"

"I know I can't wait! I still haven't put too much thought in what I want to do after I graduate though..." Emma shrugged. "We have a whole year until out NEWTS though." Emma searched for empty compartment, dragged her luggage in and plopped down in one of the seats.

"When I graduate I want to either be an Auror or something to do with Dark Magic creatures!" Kara said enthusiastically as she threw her trunk into the space above the seats and took the seat across from her sister.

"Your great at Care of Magical Creatures, you were always better than me at that subject." Emma smiled "I was always really good at potions maybe I'll get involved at something with potions."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for your amazing potions tutoring I would have failed a long time ago!" Kara laughed. "I want to work with darker creatures like Werewolves and Vampires, I'm sick of Flobberworms and Nifflers..." She said with a sigh.

"But Nifflers are just so cute!" Emma chimed in. "I understand though werewolves and vampires are pretty cool." Emma looked out the sliding door to their compartment for a few seconds. "Oh look who it is Sirius Black." She fluttered her eyes ridiculously. "Charming the pants off another girl. The least he could do is not stand directly outside of our compartment."

Kara looked towards the window as well, "He's not bad to look at, it's only when you're talking to him or he's talking to us that he gets annoying." As if on cue, Sirius slide the compartment open flashing the girl now walking away from him a cocky smile. When he looked back into the compartment he stopped dead in his tracks and his smile turned into a devious grin. "Well, well, well. What have we got ourselves here boys?" He said looking between the girls.

"What do you want Black?" Emma asked slightly irritated.

"All the other compartments are full, this is the only one that can fit all of us, so it looks like we will join you." James said coyly.  
"And you expect me to believe that?!" Emma questioned.  
"Yes we do actually." Remus smiled lightly.

"I guess we can deal with you lot for a little while..." Kara said, only giving in once Remus spoke. She had always liked him for some reason and didn't know why. Sirius smirked and sat down right next to Emma. Putting an arm around her he asked, "Why can't you be as nice as your friend over there?"

Emma gave Sirius a fake smile. "Well my friend over there is a whole lot better at tolerating Gits." She spoke as cheerfully as she could manage.

"Oh come on we aren't that bad now are we?" James chuckled plopping down next to Sirius.  
Remus sat next to Kara. "Sorry it's a little cramped isn't it?" Remus shifted to try and give her as much room as he could. "Oh no, I'm fine." Kara said giving Remus a small smile. She would have preferred him to sit a little closer.

Peter walked in and awkwardly took the seat next to Remus.

Sirius snuggled a little closer to Emma, "Don't worry, after this train ride, you won't be able to stay away from us!" he said with an over-confident and cocky smile. "For some reason, I don't believe you but, you have your own little fan club to follow you around. I'm sorry but your never ending quest to get in every girl pants in our year will have to end with me and my sister." Emma never broke a sweat or her cheesy ass smile.

"He doesn't want to get in everyone's pants, just all the good looking ones!" James laughed.  
"Well still doesn't make your image any better black let's play a game how many venereal diseases do I think you have?" Emma said rolling her eyes.

Remus cleared his throat slightly and decided on occasions like this it was best to just ignore the arguing. "So..?" He turned his attention to Kara. "Are you looking forward to this year?"

"You bet! I really can't wait for it to be done so I can start a career! What are you planning to do after school?" Kara asked enthusiastically.

"Now, now! You don't think I'm that stupid do you? James, I think she is just jealous because she hasn't gotten a taste of my forbidden fruit." Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "See you speak as if you were something special, your forbidden fruit. _BUT_ I would say after sleeping with more than 10 girls your forbidden fruit kinda just seems like a banana and I could get one of those anywhere I wanted." Emma said smile still gracing her lips. "You're a man slut Sirius Black and I want nothing to do with you because of it."

"I have not really decided. I think I would really like to teach, I'm pretty good with DADA so I think I would really like to teach that subject. What about you?"

"You're such a nice person, I'm sure you'd make a great teacher!" She smiled at him. "I want to do something with Care of Magical Creatures, but not the boring ones like Flobberworms and all those other lame ones. I want to do something with dark creatures like Vampires and Werewolves and awesome creatures like those!" Kara was beaming at him.

"I'm not a man slut!" Sirius pretended to be hurt. "I'm just a passionate kind of guy and a people person. I can't help it if girls feel comfortable enough around me to take off their clothes and ask me to do things to them. I'm such a nice guy I can't help but give them what they want." Sirius grinned over at James. "I'm just a little puppy, wanting to please my master."

"You may be good looking, but you are the most disgusting person that I know. I will never EVER sleep with you and that is a promise." Emma lost her cheery smile. "I really don't understand how you can be so ok with breaking so many girls' hearts, you just as bad as Lucious Malfoy!"  
"Ouch." James laughed. "Now that's an insult!"  
"Those kinds of creatures are very dangerous; I hope you would know what you were getting yourself into. One bite and your cursed forever you know." Remus said kind of sullen.

"Awww, I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides; Vampires, Werewolves, Trolls, Giants... They are all almost like normal people, they just have little quirks. That makes them interesting. It's almost like being a mediwizard, but with more interesting people!" She gave him a soft smile.

"How can you compare me to _THAT_?" Sirius asked also losing his playfulness. "I don't break hearts intentially; I just don't fall in love with those girls. Why be with someone you don't love, you know?"  
Emma looked at Sirius in the eyes for a few moments. "Then why sleep with so many girls? Girls you don't love? Why not find that one person you do care about and then have all wild sex with her or him. Is it worth it breaking hearts for a few good nights?" Emma spoke softly her voice very sincere.

"I suppose that is a very fine way to look at it but, I'm sure some giants, werewolves and vampires aren't all that friendly." Remus picked up his arm to brush his hair out of his face but instead accidentally brushed her boob. "I'm so sorry! Close quarters I really didn't mean to!" His face turned beat red.

Sirius was getting a little uncomfortable with the "heart-to-heart" and decided to take it back to a playful mood. "All the wild sex with her or him... I guess that settles it." He got on his knee in front of James. "Will you be my one person to care about my dear Prongs? I'll have all the wild sex you want." He started with false sincerity and ended almost seductively.

Kara laughed, "Its ok, they are kinda out there." she said grabbing her D cup breast. This act caught Sirius' attention then he wheeled around still on his knee he took Kara's hand, lightly grazing her breast but not caring in the least like Remus had. "Will you be me one person to care about instead? Your rack is way better than James!"

Emma began to laugh to herself. "Well that settles it you are the most disgusting person I know, you cannot even come to terms what you're doing to women. That's. So. Funny."  
James looked dishearten "I can always shove socks down my shirt come back to me Sirius Baby!"

Remus gave Sirius the look of death for interrupting their conversation. Kara took her hand back and gave him a very short and sweet, "Not interested... "At this Sirius turned back to James, "I was shot down..." he said faking tears."But you still love me, don't you?" He looked up at James hopefully.

"I think he's a little loony..." Kara whispered to Remus giggling a little. Emma turned her attention to the window and gazed out it. "Little would be an understatement." Remus chuckled.

James sighed. "Of course I still love you Sirius, but you just threw me away for a pair of…" James paused and looked at Kara boobs. "Wonderful boobs, what happens when the next pair comes along?"  
"I just can't help it when a nice perfect pair like those comes along." He said sitting back down in his seat and staring at Kara's boobs again. "But I promise it'll never happen again!" He turned back to James and fluttered his eyelashes.

Kara laughed with Remus and was about to say something when the compartment door opened and the food trolley stopped in front of the door. Peter got really excited and started to dig in his pocket for some money.

Emma walked past Sirius and the others not paying any attention to them. She purchased a few chocolate frogs from the food cart and sat back down. "Here Kara, I got one for you." She said smiling and tossed it into her lap. She shuffled through the contents of her hand. "Oh! She gave me an extra here Remus." She put out her hand to give it to him. "Oh thanks!" Remus said lightly taking the frog from her hand. James looked over to the two of them wide eyed. "Wait... what about me?!"

"I got you, my dear James." Sirius said walking over to the trolley and purchasing a very large amount of candies and treats for them to share. Peter pranced up to the cart and bought a handful of treats hoping it would sustain him till dinner that night.

"Thank you Emma!" Kara said with a smile as she started to pull the wrapper off her treat. Emma munched on her Frog. "Oh I got Godrick!" She exclaimed as she held up her card. "I haven't gotten one of him yet!" James took a small pile from Sirius' large pile of sweets and started too munch away.

"Oh look! You got (Insert wizard here)! That card is super rare!" Remus said looking over Kara's shoulder. "Really?!" Kara asked looking at her card with new excitement. She had never heard of the wizard and thought it might have been a lame card. She turned her card and the wizard inside moved.

Sirius opened one of his chocolate frogs in hope of finding something rare too. "Darn... I just got Dumbledore..." He said sadly now moving to his Bertie Bott's Jelly Beans, which he immediately regretted as he spit out a vomit flavored bean.

"Oh that's so awesome Kara! Luck of the draw, huh?" Emma smiled.  
"Yea, I don't know anyone else who has one. Though I usually don't go around asking people about what chocolate frog cards they have." Remus laughed nervously.

Kara laughed lightly at his joke. "Too bad I don't really collect these.... Do either of you guys want it?" she asked holding out the card.

"Bad luck mate, looks like you have a box full of vomit there." James howled with laughter.  
"Damn jelly beans..... The trolley should sell drinks too..." Sirius grumbled trying to get the bad taste out of his mouth.

"I'll take it!" Remus said happily "Unless you want it Emma, you did buy them."  
"Oh no, you have it Remus." Emma said softly looking out the window. "Oh, we are almost at the school! We better change into our robes soon, all you boys... OUT!" She pointed to the door.  
James whimpered slightly. "I won't tell! A little undies never hurt anybody."

Kara handed Remus the card, "Out, out, out!" she said making the hand movements to shoo them out.  
"Ahhhhh, come on! I'll let you see my forbidden fruit!" Sirius said giving them a wink. "It's ok if you're not wearing matching underwear, I won't tell anyone!"

"What's with you and the forbidden fruit metaphor? It really isn't doing very much for you... Now get out!" Emma barked.  
"Ok ok we are leaving." James said sulking. He opened the compartment door and walked out with Remus.

"Awww... You're really no fun...." Sirius whined as he slowly made his way out of the compartment.

Peter got up awkwardly and sidestepped him way out, following the others.

Once they were out Kara closed the door and locked it, pulling the cover over the window.

"They defiantly are an interesting bunch!" She laughed pulling her trunk down to get her robes out. "Gosh that Remus is so cute!" She lushed.

"I don't like them very much..." Emma mumbled. "Ok well I take that back Remus is a sweet heart, peter is just quiet and James is ok I guess. Black is such a pig though. I cannot stand that kid!" Emma started to pull off her clothes and exchange them for her robes. "Sure is good to be back."

Once out of the compartment Sirius ran to catch up to James and Remus. He slung his arm around Remus' neck, "So I saw you hit it off with that Kara girl. Good choice, the rack on that one is amazing!" he commented moving his hands to cup imaginary boobs  
"Well Sirius, unlike you I like girls for more than just their boobs." Remus smiled matter of factly. "I like their brains." Remus pointed to his head mockingly.

Kara laughed, "He's not that bad, he's even a little funny." She said changing into her robes. "When you put him a James together they can be quite a riot."

"He's absolutely awful, a pig who only wants to get into a girls pants, and I do not understand how you can possibly be in the same room with him and not feel the same hatred!" Emma sighed and put her trunk away. "You know, I think that Remus kid might have a thing for you though."

"Come now Remus." Sirius said raising an eyebrow. "You would date an ugly ass girl just because she was smart?" he asked skeptically.

"If she had a great enough personality, yeah! Besides how many cute girls am I going to find that will like me even after they know about my condition?" Remus replied to Sirius. "It's not as easy for me as it is for you."

"I guess if you look at Sirius like that he seems bad, but in general, I just see him as a fun-loving person." Kara replied also putting her trunk away. She then sat back down and pondered, "Do you really think Remus might like me?" she asked a small grin peaking out of the corners of her lips.

"Fun-loving?" Emma raised her eyebrow. "If you say so, and yes I do think he totally has a crush on you. He was being awfully friendly, maybe you should talk to him more!"

"Awww, Remus I was just kidding." Sirius said putting an arm around Remus' shoulders. "Besides, it looks like she was really into you." He said with a smile. "I think I heard her mention something about Werewolves too! Like how sexy they are or something, right James!?" He said looking over at James and winking. "Maybe she has a thing for werewolves, loves danger!" James said with a protruding smile. "You should really get laid Remus."  
"She told me she does like werewolves but she just doesn't know how dangerous they are. She would probably freak if she actually found out." Remus shrugged.

Kara smile up at Emma, "I think I will!" she said looking to the door. "Do you think we should tell them we're dressed?" she asked wanting to see Remus again.

"You can tell them if you want to but, I am not letting them back in here. We have to deal with enough being in the same house as them or well... him." Emma sat back down in the seat next to the window.

"You're too hard on yourself, Remus." Sirius said with a sigh. "Not everybody will freak out and run away if they knew what you were. We didn't, and now we are your best mates." He said giving his friend a sincere smile. "Besides, no one said you have to tell her right away, you could just date her and see how it goes first." He nodded at his own good idea.

"I suppose that's possible if I ease it in, though that would all be if she even liked me. You are just kind of assuming that she does." Remus shrugged. "Not all girls swoon for me like they do you and James, you two just have the ways with the ladies."

"Awwww, come on Emma." Kara pleaded with her sister. "I really want to see Remus again, and I doubt they will all come in and leave Sirius in the hall!" She moved next to her sister. "We're almost to Hogwarts anyways, you'll only have to put up with them for maybe another 20 minutes! Please?" Kara gave her sister a sincere look.

"Alright, alright. But just so you can talk to Remus more. You need a halfway decent man in your life. Not a total douche bag like what's his face." Emma laughed and clasped Kara's hands. "I would do anything for my beloved sister even if means putting up with dicks."

"Mate..." Sirius reached down and grabbed the card that was in Remus' hand. "She just gave you one of the rarest wizarding cards like it was candy. Did you see the look on her face when you told her was it was? She was ecstatic, but then she just gave it to you like it was nothing." He handed him back the card and leaned in towards James. "Not to mention she laughed at his terrible jokes..." He whispered a large smile appearing on his face.

"Ok ok I'll talk to her more if you guys will stop pestering me about it. The last time I admitted to liking a girl you both gave me so much hell."  
"It's just because we love you and would like to see you with a decent girl not a total ugg-o that only peter could snag." James laughed.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and Peter turned a little red

"Thank you!" Kara hugged her sister tightly before rushing to the compartment door and opening it. She looked both ways down the hall before her eyes landed on them some way to the left. "Hey guys, we're dressed!" She said waving at them, then taking her seat as if to look normal when they entered again, though she had a smile on her face.

Kara's yelling for them caught their attention and Sirius grinned at Remus. "Go on lover boy, work your magic!" He said clapping Remus on the back and forcing him to lead the way back to the compartment.

Emma pulled out a book and started to read.  
Remus walked into the compartment and sat back down next to Kara after he was given the little pep talk he wasn't really sure what to say. He felt like everyone was watching waiting to perform magic or something. Kara looked over to Remus, "So since you might wanna teach are you going to talk to Dumbledore about a teaching post? Or were you planning to teach elsewhere?" She said striking up a conversation.

Sirius sat back down and leaned over to James. "5 Galleons he ends up blowing it." He whispered to his friend.

"Alright you're on!" James shook Sirius' hand. "Be ready to owe me money. 15 Galleons says you can't get into her pants by the end of the year." James pointed to Emma.

"Yes, I would love to teach here. Dumbledore is such a great man after all." Remus smiled lightly. "So what exactly do you want to do with all of these magical creatures once you graduate? Wrangle Dragons in Romania?"

"No, no!" Kara laughed. "I want to work with Dark Creatures because they are the ones most neglected." She said thoughtfully. "I mean if a niffler got hurt people wouldn't think twice about helping it. But if a Vampire or a Werewolf were hurt, people turn a blind eye to them as if they aren't worth it..." Her eyes went a little sad. "People like that really piss me off and the sad part is, almost everyone is like that. I just want to take care of the creatures that no one else wants to." She said looking into his eyes to judge his reaction.

Emma looked up from her book and gawked at the both of them. "Why would you make a bet like that in front of me?"

"Come on, it's just a little fun." Sirius smirked. "Well except for the loser." He laughed.

"A little fun, betting on if you can get into my pants while I am sitting right next to the two of you?" Emma said in awe.  
"Yea I don't see the problem with it, well, just that it will be harder for Sirius here but that's why I'm betting him 15 galleons instead of 5." James nodded as if what he was saying made perfect sense.  
"Well James I am on your side and will make sure that he will owe you 15 galleons by the end of the year, because it will never happen." Emma responded still slightly disturbed.

"Well, I suppose that makes plenty of sense, but not all dark creatures are friendly. They are called dark for a reason. It's very nice what you want to do just be very careful going about it." Remus smiled very warmly.

"Very true, but what's life without a little danger!" She said winking and then laughing.

"Thanks a lot James!" Sirius said crossing his arms and pretending to be mad. Though he ended up leaning over towards James and said "Thirty galleons I still can." He said with a wink.  
"Thirty is most certainly a deal, don't worry Emma I'll give you a 50% cut since this bet is about you." James smirked back at Sirius.  
"Well James, that sounds like a plan. I could certainly do a lot with 15 galleons, I thinks its one of the smartest things you have said." Emma nodded her head in an approving way.

Remus looked at her for a few seconds. "Well I guess that's a good way to look at life."

"I'm the type of person who would rather be killed by a troll or something, than have a desk job any day!" Kara said nodding. "Not that being a teacher would be boring. If you plan to teach DADA then you could do so many fun things with the students! Like obstacle courses and practices." Kara said not wanting to belittle his wanting to be a teacher.

Sirius laughed at them and looked out the window. "Oi, you can see Hogwarts already!"

"Well I suppose being a teacher would definitely be boring compared helping dark creatures. For me it's enough excitement... Oh look we are here!" Remus bellowed.  
Emma closed her book and gathered her belongings. "This is such a long time coming." She smiled brightly. "Ready to go Kara?"

Kara was a little sad that she would have to part with Remus now, but she stood reluctantly. "We will defiantly have to talk again sometime." She said smiling at him.  
"Of course we will talk again; we are in the same house and most of the same classes as well!" Remus said enthusiastically.

"Finally!" Sirius said standing up and stretching.

"Let's go Kara." Emma pulled Kara out of the compartment and down the hall towards the exit of the train. Kara barely got out one last 'Good Bye' to everyone in the compartment before being dragged away. "You're not in hurry or anything...." Kara said sarcastically to her sister knowing that she was going to come back with something about Sirius.

"Man, was she in a hurry to get out of here." Sirius laughed.

"What I want to get a good seat on the carriage remember last time we ended up walking. I do not want to end up sitting with slytherins again." Emma slightly ranted.

"Mhmm." Kara said as they practically raced to the carriages. They were seated with 2 Ravenclaws and 2 Hufflepuffs this time. Kara recognized them, but only as classmates and quidditch players. Emma pulled herself into the carriage as well; she waved to a few of her fellow classmates that she knew briefly.

"Well mate, that girl either really hates you, or is a good actor and is secretly in love with you or something. I'm pretty sure she thinks you're a pig though and that makes me 15 galleons richer." James laughed.

"I'll agree with James on this one, I really think that girl hates you." Remus inquired slightly amused.  
"I don't think it matters if she hates me or loves me. I plan on having her in the sack before the end of the year." Sirius said confidently. "I mean, you remember Claire, she hated my guts! But I still did her over Christmas break 5th year." He said proudly as he started making his way off the train.

"You know Sirius you kind of are a man-slut, and breaking so many hearts. I wonder how karma hasn't bitten you in the ass yet. One of these days you fall in love with someone you can't seduce." Remus responded completely straight faced.  
"Whoa mate, easy will yea?" James said taken a back.  
Remus looked at James in the eye. "You know it's true."

It was starting to get dark as the carriages pulled them to the school. Kara looked up in the sky and saw the moon was a little over three quarters full. That would mean only another week or so till the next full moon. She sighed to herself that would also mean another night in the tower while she waited for the effects of her condition to wear off.

Emma looked at Kara and then at the moon, she knew about her sisters' condition and accepted it with no problems. "It'll be ok, maybe they will let you go out this time?" Emma said trying to cheer her sister up.

"I highly doubt that I'll ever fall in love, so I won't have to worry about that happening." Sirius said thoughtfully, though a little annoyed with Remus' outburst.

"Never want to fall in love, just an endless life of screwing and breaking people's hearts how touching" Remus was a bit irritated this point.  
James caught Sirius' eye and then pointed up at the moon. Remus always got moody near a full moon kind of like male pms.

"Hopefully..." Kara said with a small smile. She didn't like transforming; it was tiresome and always made her groggy for the next couple of days. Sometimes she wished she had someone to share the transformations with, but that was just wishful thinking.

Emma knew she wasn't in the exact place to reassure her sister, especially when other people were around to hear. They rode in somewhat silence until they reached the castle. She went into the great hall and sat down next to a fellow Gryffindor at the table.

Sirius looked up and saw the moon and sighed. As much as he wanted to respond harshly to Remus, he knew it wouldn't be worth it. He made his way to the carriages and climbed aboard.

The ride to the castle was quite, especially for the Marauders. Once there, James and the rest of his group walked in. He decided to sit next to Emma. Remus sat across from Kara. Sirius a little annoyed still with Remus decided to sit next to James, while Peter took a place next to Remus and across from Emma.

"I sure hope there aren't too many first years... I'm starving!" Kara said placing a hand on her grumbling stomach.

"Me too." Peter piped in. Kara was a little taken aback by him actually speaking and decided that she preferred him not to talk.

"There are probably just as many as there were last year." Emma shrugged.  
"One can hope though!" James said eagerly agreeing with Kara "I am very hungry."  
"Me too!" Remus agreed. "I have been waiting all summer for this feast!"

It took about 40 minutes to get through the first year. Once that was over Dumbledore walked up to the podium to make his speech. He informed them that a new DADA teacher was hired, Professor Dowager.

At that name Kara's eyes opened wide and she turned white. Looking up at the teachers table she saw the man that haunted her worst nightmares.

He was a tall burly man. Clean shaven and yet very rough looking. He caught her eye and smirked causing her to look away immediately.

She searched for Emma's hand under the table and squeezed it tightly. Emma looked at Kara, she wasn't exactly sure what was going on but, it was definitely something. Emma grew very concerned and squeezed her sister's hand back.  
Remus also noticed what was going on and seemed somewhat concerned. The food appeared in front of them but Emma lost her hunger pangs. Kara never got upset about much so this must be huge. Kara just stared blankly at the food in front of her. Her appetite completely lost in her fear. She could almost feel his eyes on her and it was making her sweat.

Sirius looked over and saw that Kara hadn't put anything on her plate. "Aren't you going to eat, I mean you were complaining about...." He trailed off when he caught a glimpse of her face. Emma gave Sirius a death stare and then looked back at Kara. "Let's go to the common room. I'm sure Dumbledore will understand. We get a room to ourselves this year remember!" Emma stood up still holding her sisters hand and started to walk out of the hall. No one seemed to stop them or really notice at all. Kara stood with her sister and left the Great Hall without saying a word.

"I wonder what was wrong with her." James thought out loud.  
"I have no idea but I think it might have to do with that man, right after he got introduced she just sort of froze." Remus replied concerned.

Sirius looked up at the teachers table and after getting a good look at their new teacher, realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "I know that guy!" He said looking over at Remus a little worried. "He's the world famous Werewolf hunter, William Dowager. He's friends with my parents." He said with hatred.

As they started to ascend the stairs Kara couldn't take it anymore and tears started the flow down her cheeks. Emma comforted Kara until they reached their room, which was quite lovely and spacious. "Will you please tell me what's wrong... who is that man?"

Remus' eyes widened. "If she would be so upset about that, you don't think?"  
"I don't know mate..." James said very quietly.

"Mean what?" Peter asked completely lost.

"It means that she might have the same problem as Remus." Sirius said. "But wouldn't that mean that she would join you in the Shack?" He whispered to the others.

"That.... that man...." Kara said shakily. "He..... He... He killed my parents." A fresh surge of tears began to pour down her cheeks as a flash of the memory came back to her again. It had taken many years to suppress those memories, she even thought of just having them taken out. But as sad as they were, they were the last memories of what started as a happy evening with her parents. On some nights she might still have the nightmares, but recently they had been going away with her happiness.


End file.
